1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data input device, which generates digital data of an image and inputs the digital data into an image processing device such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the progress of digital technology in recent years, image processing has been broadened, whereby images are handled in the form of digital image data and image-processed in an image processing device such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC). An image data input device, in which digital image data of still images are generated and output to the PC, includes an electronic still camera which photoelectric-converts an optical image of an object to obtain digital image data, and a film scanner which reads a developed image on a silver halide film to generate digital image data. These image data input devices are connected to a PC, for example, through a cable, and the digital image data is output under control of the connected PC.
In order to image-process in the PC, it is necessary to install a specific application program, corresponding to the standard of the image data input device, into the PC prior to image processing. Conventionally, the installation is performed using an external recording medium such as a CD-ROM or a floppy disk, which is detachably mounted to the image data input device and in which the application program is stored.
However, the method by which the installation is performed for each type PC, and especially for a beginner, it is not easy to connect the image data input device and carry out the installation in the PC. Further, since the CD-ROM is separate from the image data input device, the handling of the CD-ROM is cumbersome.